


one hell of a start

by Hellokaelyn



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Fluffyish, Friends With Benefits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:35:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27648286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellokaelyn/pseuds/Hellokaelyn
Summary: They were biding their time waiting for the moment.
Relationships: Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres
Comments: 8
Kudos: 48





	one hell of a start

**Author's Note:**

> For the anon on tumblr who requested it.
> 
> Hopefully this is the start of me getting back into writing!

It wasn't often the whole team and their families got together between work and other responsibilities, so when Vance gave them all New Years off everyone jumped at the opportunity to spend time together outside of work. Tim and Delilah having recently moved into a spacious one floor house offered to host them all. Food was aplenty, drinks flowed, the kids running around dashing between the adults legs as they played, and the noise of conversation mixed with sounds of laughter filled the house. 

Ellie took a sip of her beer from her perch against the kitchen counter, a smile on her lips watching Fornell get dragged into playing with the twins while Gibbs stood off to the side amused and ignoring his pleas of help, Tim beside him hiding his laughter by drinking from his cup.

She scanned the room feeling the happiness flow through her seeing people she loved get along having a good time. The only thing missing was the family of three back in Paris who were busy getting ready for their move back to Virginia. It was then she noticed one person missing, Nick who she saw only minutes ago talking with Kasie's girlfriend. 

That smile on her lips grew more into a smirk as she downed the rest of her drink, setting the bottle down she pushed off the counter, taking a glance around to make sure no one saw her move towards the back of the house. Everyone stayed in the front moving between the living room and kitchen, which made this much easier.

Ellie knew he wouldn't dare be in Tim and Delilah's room, that left the guest room for any of the team or family that stayed over. She paused in the doorway to see Nick on the bed laid out with his arm over his eyes. Ellie grinned and quietly locked the door then slipped out of her boots and jeans, the sound making him prop up on the bed looking at her with wandering eyes. 

"You sure?" Nick finally said, eyes growing darker with lust the more he looked at her, the look on his face when she got on the bed to straddle his lap made a pleasurable shiver go through her body. 

She felt flutters in her stomach at him asking, the same thing that happened every time he asked when they did this. Nick didn't touch her until she told him she wanted it. He was the first man she'd been with that waited for verbal consent from her instead of going off her body language or just assuming. To her it showed how much he respected and cared for her, and without fail Ellie felt herself falling deeper for this man under her. 

"Yes." Ellie answered back with reddened cheeks. "We have to be quiet though, in case someone comes back here."

"Hey we've done this at work how many times now?" Nick grinned. "And we haven't been caught."

Rolling her eyes, she leaned in to press her lips to his. Nick's body immediately relaxed under her, surrendering himself to her as she came to learn. 

In these moments he was the most open she'd ever seen him.

* * *

Pulling on her boots at the end of the bed, her eyes looked up to watch Nick buckle his belt, an action that always caused a tingle through her body. Watching him get dressed was almost as good as watching him get undressed oddly enough— _ almost _ .

Nick walked over to her leaning down to kiss her, hands cupping her face. No words were exchanged just like all the other times they hooked up before, but the soft look on his face and the sweet kiss told her everything she needed to know. 

He walked out the door and Ellie sighed. They weren't ready for a relationship together both knowing it would be serious, and so they both decided to bide their time waiting for the right moment by sleeping together along with their normal hanging out as  _ friends _ . 

Ellie ran her fingers through her messy hair to hopefully fix it enough not to be suspicious. A glance at the mirror as she walked out was enough for her to raise the collar on her shirt, a huff of annoyance at Nick for leaving a hickey in a noticeable spot.

"Hey where were you!" Ellie jumped a little at Delilah's voice suddenly beside her seconds after walking back into the kitchen. "I didn't see you during the countdown."

Her eyes widened just slightly, darting to look at the clock behind Delilah. It was minutes past midnight. "Oh I was just off to the side watching everyone."

"Huh..really." Delilah had a knowing glint in her eye that made Ellie swallow. "Nick said the same thing when Tim asked." 

"We had a new years kiss." She said quickly. "We were..both off to the side."

"I need details later." Delilah pointed at her with a narrowed stare. " _ Every _ detail, because phew that man-"

"Delilah!" Ellie shouted in a whisper, laughter in her tone with her cheeks a slight pink.

"Hey I'm just speaking the truth here."

Ellie rolled her eyes fondly at her friend, glancing over at Nick. He sent her a wink and a smirk making her smile widen.

Well... it was one hell of a way to spend the start of a new year.


End file.
